


regenboog

by waveydnp



Series: interactive introverts [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, Pride, Tour Fic, interactive introverts, temporary tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: in a hotel room in amsterdam, dan and phil celebrate pride in their own way





	regenboog

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to mandy for the prompt :)

Phil is a long line of curves and dips, pale skin dotted with freckles and fresh with the scent of cotton sheets and vanilla body wash. His hair is still wet, little beads of moisture glistening on the back of his neck. Dan leans down and kisses him there and smiles when Phil shivers.

“Where do you want it?” Dan whispers.

“Somewhere no one can see.”

“No one but me,” Dan says.

Phil’s voice is a late night and a long sleep, low and deep and rough like gravel. “No one but you.”

The thought still gives Dan a rush, even all these years later. No one but him - no one but them. He shuffles back, his own skin naked against Phil’s. He runs his hands down the slope of Phil’s back, fingers wrapping ‘round the front to grip hip bones, thumbs pressing into the soft flesh just above his cheeks. 

It had been Phil’s idea. His eyes had gleamed with something secret, his pretty pink lips upturned when Dan had blinked his own eyes open this first morning in Amsterdam.

This first day of June.

They’d touched each other into awakeness and shared the steam of a long hot shower before Phil had wrapped a towel around Dan’s shoulders, leaned in next to his ear and murmured, “Happy pride.”

He’d packed them away in his suitcase, somehow managing to keep it a surprise for weeks. It’s a small thing but still, Dan is impressed. They don’t have many secrets, big or small - at least not from each other. 

He peels the plastic off carefully, pressing the sticky side down against the spot where his thumb had been only moments ago. No one else will see it, but they’ll both know it’s there.

Phil’s skin prickles with goosebumps as Dan presses a cold damp face cloth against the paper. He keeps a careful count in his head, holding the cloth in place until he gets to thirty and pulling the paper away from Phil’s skin with care. 

It’s come out perfect, big and bold and colourful and - somehow still strangely elegant. A heart striped with lines of colour, colours that add up to a symbol of what this month means to them, what it means to so many others like them. 

In the middle of the heart, gold stands in for yellow, shimmery and metallic and beautiful.

Dan lies down on his back right next to Phil, stares into eyes that never cease to shock him with the blue of their depths. 

“My turn,” he says. Phil kisses him.

He kisses down Dan’s chest, over one nipple and along the bumps of his ribs. There’s no heat behind it, and he stops when he gets to Dan’s hip. He runs his palm across the flat expanse of skin between those two sharp juts of bone, fingers grazing lower, to where the hair starts.

Dan presses the tattoo into Phil’s other hand. “Don’t get distracted,” he says, smiling.

Phil’s hands aren’t the steadiest with things like this, but he takes his time to get the placement just as he wants it. When he’s done, Dan props himself up on his elbows to look, glad for the fact that Phil had chosen a place he could see.

It really is beautiful, a rainbow tucked into the space where his thigh meets his pelvis.

Phil lies down next to him and they come together like magnets, sharing not a word but many kisses, slow and wet and tinged with a bittersweet promise that maybe someday it will be more. Someday they may wear their pride on their sleeves, but for this season of their lives, the celebration can be quiet.

“I love them,” Dan whispers to Phil’s lips. “Wish we could keep them forever.”

Phil smiles. “I have more. Enough for the whole month.”

Dan’s answer is his tongue tracing the wet silk of the inside of Phil’s mouth. Enough tattoos for a month, enough pride for a lifetime.

Later they venture out to explore the unique beauty of Dutch canals and aggressive cyclists. They’re not alone, joined by Marianne and approached often by excited fans eager for photographs and a little piece of the magic their connection weaves. 

They’re not alone, but they are, together. Always, but today a little more.

And this is what pride means to them. It means a secret, hidden from the world but treasured. Hidden but shared between them, colourful and golden and made all the more special for it.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @waveydnp


End file.
